Do You Want A Lollipop?
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick loves lollipops. He soon discovers that Jeff does too. Smut. Based off the 'Niff porn video'. If no one here has seen it, I would suggest it.


Jeff groaned as he walked into his dorm, throwing his bag down and sitting on his bed. Thank god Nick wasn't back yet. Nick was the fucking problem. It had been three days since Nick had discovered his undying love for cherry lollipops, and three days since Jeff hadn't had a hard-on. He already had a hard enough time trying not to pounce on Nick, but now it seemed almost impossible. His thoughts were interrupted by the boy in question, who sauntered into the room with a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

"Jeff, you doing anything right now?"

Jeff looked around sarcastically before looking at Nick. "Not that I can see, why?"

"I need help with that English homework."

"Oh okay, wanna go to the library?" Jeff asked, standing up.

"Sure!" Nick grabbed his homework and they headed to the library, sitting in the back corner behind the shelves. Jeff watched as Nick read through his work, never taking his eyes away from the brunette's mouth.

"Jeff?" He looked up and saw Nick looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seem a bit out of it?"

"Yeah, just a bit distracted." Jeff mumbled, looking away so Nick wouldn't see him blushing.

"By what? We're alone and I wasn't talking."

"Just – I – never mind."

"Come on Jeff, tell me." Nick said, wrapping his tongue around the lollipop. "Do you want a lollipop?"

"The lollipops are the problem." Jeff said quietly.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "How are the lollipops distracting?"

"It's not so much the lollipops, more the fact that you're giving them blowjobs." Jeff snapped. Nick's eyes widened and he looked at Jeff with an expression the blonde didn't quite recognise. Jeff put his head in his hands and shut his eyes, trying to process what he just said. He opened his eyes and looked up when he felt something pushing against his lips. He swiped his tongue out and tasted the lollipop that was being pushed into his mouth. He moaned against his will, tasting the overwhelming flavour of cherry in his mouth.

"Mmm, I love cherry." Jeff said, looking at Nick's red-stained lips and realising that they'd taste exactly the same. He quickly leaned across the table, grabbing the front of Nick's blazer and pulling him close. He smashed their lips together, tasting the innumerable amount of cherry lollipops that Nick had consumed over the past three days. Nick tensed for a moment before melting into the kiss, discarding the lollipop on the table. He swiped his tongue against Jeff's bottom lip before worrying it between his teeth. He pulled back for a moment, looking at Jeff. The blonde's eyes scanned the room, empty except for them. "Corner. Now." He croaked out, standing up and grabbing Nick's arm. He pulled the shorter boy to the back corner, behind a row of shelves, pressing him against the wall. He kissed the brunette fiercely, pushing his tongue past the others lips immediately. Nick wove his hands into Jeff's hair as the blonde unbuttoned his shirt and kissed a trail down his chest. He sucked in a breath as Jeff dropped to his knees, bringing his hands up to unbutton Nick's pants.

"Jeff. What are you doing?" Nick whispered, looking around the library through a gap in the shelves.

"You had a lollipop. Now I want one." Jeff smirked, pulling down Nick's pants and underwear all at once, causing his already hard cock to spring up against his stomach. Jeff licked his lips, leaning forward to wrap his hand around the base of Nick's cock, wrapping his lips around the tip. Nick bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, tugging on soft strands of blonde hair. Jeff moved his hand away, beginning to take Nick in further. Jeff felt Nick hit the back of his throat, humming around his friend's hard-on happily. Nick moaned obscenely, tugging hard on Jeff's hair. "I'm close."

The blonde boy slowly took Nick out of his mouth, stroking him quickly. He gripped on to Nick's hip with his other hand as the brunette came, milky streaks covering Jeff's face. He smiled, licking his lips as he stood up. Nick wiped his finger against Jeff's cheek before pressing it to the blonde's mouth. He sucked the cum off Nick's finger happily, pulling his close and kissing him fiercely. The boys walked back to their table, Nick stifling a laugh as he saw the wet patch on the front of Jeff's pants. "Do I really turn you on that much?" He managed to get out. Jeff blushed sheepishly before taking a lollipop out of Nick's bag and wrapping his tongue around it. "What can I say? I like lollipops."


End file.
